Doom Reaper Archive
Azarius Malifer Azarius was recruited from Bororus Prime, after he caught the eye of Lucriol Farraius when he killed a squad of PDF soldiers after they raped his mother and he saw them in the act, so as a result they tried to murder him (after killing his mother) so no one would find out. The Doom Heralds found him alone and covered in blood in a warhouse just, when they had heard sounds of conflict, and had come to investigate, Azarius had ambushed them and slain them all with an industrial melta-drill he was 13 at the time. Lucriol saw his potential and conscripted him into the ranks of the neophytes. After his first 20 years serving as a battle-brother of the Death Squires, he was promoted to the rank of Death Bringer and doned his terminator armour. During the next 50 years of service, earning many awards and decorations, Azarius was at the head of a Doom Herald attack during which the previous Doom Reaper of the 1st Doom Host was slain by an Ork Stompa. For his valour Azarius was promoted to the position of 1st Doom Reaper. He was born in 670.M41. Caraius Krapher Caraius was recruited from Bororus Prime, after competing in the recruitment trials set by Lucriol Farraius, when he was 12, he was born in 837.M41 Afterwards he served for 7 years as a scout and then was promoted to battle-brother after slaying an Elder farseer with a well placed sniper shot, he then served for 50 years as a Doom Flame, before being promoted to a Doom Inferno squad, he then served for another 50 years as the 2nd Doom Host's 1st Sergeant and was promoted again, 20 years later when his Doom Reaper fell to a Tau Stealth Suit ambush. Bazrial Afferous Born in 721.M41, Bazrial was found alone in the wilderness of Bororus Prime, where he and his father was holding off the native beasts, his father died in the fighting, but the Doom Heralds saved him and saw his skill and recruited him into the neophytes, he was 14 the time. After 70 years service he was promoted to a Doom Ghost squad, after earning much glory by sabotaging the titan works in possession of the Arch-enemy and slaying several traitor legionnaires, 40 years later he was promoted to the rank of Doom Reaper of the 3rd Doom Host when all his superiors in the 3rd were slain and he was promoted to rebuild the 3rd and bring it back to full strength and strike revenge against the Orks who had survived the war, which had inflicted these losses. Mazerius Arielous Born in 770.M41, Mazerius was recruited at the age of 15 when he killed a Greater Doom Dragon, which attacked his parents' caravan and was deemed worthy by the Doom Heralds when they heard of this event. After 7 years as scout, it became obvious he had a great rage and melee skill, which saw him inducted into a Doom Styker squad and over the next 30 years he would prove himself over many battles and be promoted to Doom Fury squad and named 1st Sergeant of the 4th Doom Host and after 80 years of fighting was promoted to 4th Doom Reaper when his Doom Reaper was killed in an armoured assault against a Tau moon-fortress. Zacarius Malifus Born in 756.M41, Zacarius was recruited after completing the recruitment trials, the age of 11 in his home town by the Doom Heralds and served 7 years as a scout, before being promoted to battle-brother and was inducted into the Fire Cult as a Doom Flame where he displayed his incredible marksmanship and was decorated many times over the next 35 years for slaying key enemy squad leaders during a Crusade against a major rebellion of several sectors. After the Crusade he was promoted to a Doom Inferno squad and 1st Sergeant of the 5th Doom Host. After 90 years of further service he was promoted to the Doom Reaper of the 5th Doom Host when his Reaper was slain by an Elder Titan and supporting troops. Gorius Zakiol Born in 798.M41, Gorius was recruited when he was 13, after being found in his burned out village after it was raided by the PDF for harbouring criminals, the Doom Heralds brought him to their fortress-monastery where he joined the neophytes and spent the next 7 years as a scout, afterwards he displayed an affinity for heavy weapons, was inducted into a Fire Hammer squad, after 40 years of service, he was promoted to the rank of pilot, where he spent the next 100 years serving leading Thunder Hawk Gunship assaults, and was promoted to lead the 6th Doom Host when his Doom Reaper and several squads of the 6th Doom Host were killed by a stray Tau missile. Masrian Garial Born in 812.M41, Masrian was recruited at the age of 10 when he completed the recruitment trials, in his home town, set by the Doom Heralds and spent 7 years a scout. Afterwards he was promoted to battle-brother and joined the Death Squires and spent the next 60 years serving the Chapter across many campaigns, before being granted terminator honours and donned his terminator armour for the first time. He then served the next 50 years at the front line of boarding actions and orbital fortress assaults, when the 7th Doom Reaper was slain by a Warsmith of the Iron Warriors, he was promoted to take his place as master of the 7th Doom Host. Lurian mazariol Born in 723.M41, Lurian was recruited at the age of 15, after saving a Doom Herald's life from an assassin's bullet, killing the assassin. He was deemed worthy and joined the neophytes and spent the next 7 years as a scout, before being inducted into the Vengeance Cult as a Land Speeder pilot, and earned much glory over the next 100 years, saving many Astartes and leading rapid attack squadrons and crippling enemy vehicle and supply columns. Afterwards he was promoted to command the 8th, when the previous Doom Reaper was slain by a Tau sniper. Calrian Ararkiol Born in 828.M41, Calrian was recruited after completing the trials set by the Doom Heralds, he then spent the next 7 years as a scout and afterwards was inducted into the Terror Cult as a Terror Guard, serving for next 78 years, sabotaging enemy vehicles and fortresses and assassinating Ork chieftains. During this time he was promoted to a Doom Ghost squad and was made 1st Sergeant of the 9th Doom Host. He spent the next 27 years in frontal assaults, utilising terror tactics to crush enemy morale and punch holes in their lines and fortifications, he was made 9th Doom Reaper, when the previous Doom Reaper was slain by a Bloodthrister Greater daemon of Khorne during a sabotage mission against a Chaos stronghold on a damned planet. Lucriol Farraius Born in 539.M41, Lucriol was recruited from a hunting party after killing a pantherax, which slew his companions and joined the ranks of the neophytes and spent the next 7 years as a scout, where he displayed great skill and was inducted into the Fire Cult and joined a Doom Flame squad. Over the next 60 years he served in many campaigns, moving up the ranks to the position of 1st Sergeant of the 10th Doom Host, 20 years later he was promoted to Doom Reaper of the 10th Doom Host when the previous Reaper was slain when his drop-pod was hit by anti-aircraft fire. Years afterwards he recruited Azarius Malifer and Caraius Krapher. Category:Characters Category:Space Marines Category:History Category:All Content